


Awake (Very old writing project.)

by Skims_World



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit Of Manipulation(?), Canonical Character Death, Fake cuddling, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, One Shot, Organs, Other, POV Second Person, Possible Ommetaphobia, School Assignment, Self-Insert, Torture, Very old, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skims_World/pseuds/Skims_World
Summary: Something I wrote a few years ago for school.------(Old Summary.)You (Sal) awake to be shackled in an dull room, with blood on the walls™. You don't know where you are and how you got here. You might be lonely, but it turns out you're not the only one trapped here.





	Awake (Very old writing project.)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I made this a couple years ago. It was going to be much more in for store, but it was apparently "too graphic" for school, and I had to rewrite it. I only edited it a  
> bit, to make it less claustrophobic.  
> i'm going to remake it soon.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this. : )
> 
> Edit; I made some minor adjustments to this. Not a lot, though. I didn't fix any of the grammar mistakes, just the spacing and made some words italic.

_Sleep left you to suffer this nightmare. You wish that you’d never awoken for this nightmare. Death would of been better than this. Anything would’ve been better than this._

You were shackled to a cold, wet table on the wall, and you were hooked to it, literally. Your  
wrists, and ankles, were pinned down by a nail.

You tried to move, your head, your arms, your hind legs, your paws, everything. But every move you make, rewards you with a sharp, stinging pain. After a few minutes of relentless struggling, you finally decide to give up, there’s a faint aching pain in your wrists, but you choose to ignore it.

_That isn’t important right now._ You thought.

You scanned your surroundings, you were in a small, bare, gray room, it was dark, it also had a common wooden door in front of you, and no windows. “ _Oh what a story i’m gonna get out of this_ ” You smirked, but it was a small smirk, just thinking about how your parents and friends will react to this, well if you ever got out. You shook your head, and let your ears slowly sink back down to your head.

Your head sunk slowly to the ground, you just stared at the ground, sad. _I’m gonna get out.. I have to get out… I’m getting out._ Still looking at the ground, you shook your head again, “ _It’s not time to think about that_ ”, You decided to scan the room further. You looked up, there was a lightbulb right above your head. You hissed as you squinted at the overly-bright light bulb, you tried to cover your eyes with your arms, but you were reminded of the stinging pain from earlier.

 

“Stupid.” You hissed, though your voice sounded slightly hoarse. “Stupid! _Stupid! Stupid!_ -”  
There was a sudden warm, wet feeling on your fur. You looked up, on your wrist that was slightly above your head, the skin tore. No, not an ordinary tare, an huge painful tare.

You saw all of your muscles, all bruised and pierced by the stupid nail impaling it, all of the blood basically gushing out like an water balloon with an huge hole in it, the blood falling right on your head, soaking your silky white and creamy orange fur, and slowly running down your arm. And in a instant, you felt the most painful feeling in your life, it felt worse than when you fell into a cactus, the time you broken your arm, it felt like someone skinning you alive.

You cringed, the pain came to you in waves, you started sobbing, you felt like you couldn’t breath, even though you kept gasping for air, air wouldn’t seem to fill your lungs.

After what seemed like hours of crying, you finally calmed down. The blood that used to be gushing out calmed to only a dribble, though the aching pain wasn’t gone. “Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why is there blood on the walls?”

Even though you were thinking, that last thought made you jump, slightly. “There’s blood on the walls?” You tried to say, but all that came out was barely a whisper. You tried to recall your memory before you woke up in this small room. “Okay.. I was.. Uhm.. walking to the park at a few hours before midnight… And I...Uh… I… was… walking….to…. park..” You sighed in frustration.

You found yourself scanning the room again, despite your tear soaked cheeks, and your blurry eyesight from all of that useless crying. You found an ‘minor’ detail that your eyes somehow missed, but your mind did not, it somehow knew there was blood on the walls.

Your whiskers twitched, and your pupils shrunk, your ears that where up a second ago, where pinned down to the back of your head, shocked, that it all clicked into place. “The shackles, the nails that pinned your wrists down, the blood, no windows- You were kidnapped!-”

You were cut off from your thoughts, when a sudden squeaking noise came from the door, indicating that someone's opening it. Your ears perked up as you stared at it, as the door was slowly sliding open. You slowly started to smile,

“Maybe someone found me! Finally-”

 

Oh, boy. How wrong you were, _how terribly wrong you were_. Once he- No- _That Thing_ \- Stepped in this room, a never ending nightmare, became true. Once it stepped in the room, you were confused and downright _mortified_ of it. Once the door closed, It just stood there, silently staring at your limp body. You decided to observe it, that Thing looked like if satan himself had a baby with a goat. And I mean in an very ugly, and unpredictable way. It scared you more than anything in your life. The Thing was an “goat” that stood up on its two hind legs, it had a pure, crisp black coat. It’s arms- Wait.. It doesn’t have arms.. It’s tail had a huge hand on it, it probably opened the door with its tail.

The beast was skinny down to the bone, literally, you could see its small ribs. The face.. The face of that Thing had.. So many eyes you couldn’t count them all, some were merged together, some were huge, some were small. It also had a humongous horn on its head, if it moved any closer, it would impale you in the head.

When its left hoof stepped closer to you, panic almost instantly filled your chest, you tensed. Your voice seemed that it didn’t hate you in this situation, so you tried again to yell “Stop!” Success. Though, the Thing, seemed unaffected of your pathetic attempt to stop it, though one of its eyes glared right into your soul.

It’s right hoof stepped closer to you, joining the left one. You felt like you couldn’t breathe again, “Get it together, get it together it won’t stop, so calm down… Maybe it's here to help..?” You started to calm down, a little kindness couldn’t hurt Would it? You planted a small soft smile on your face to it, it seemed to get a little bit happier than before, the eye that was once glaring right through your soul, it’s glare seemed to soften a little.

The tension seemed to melt off of your shoulders, “Well..” You thought “At Least it’s not one of those cold ones…” While you were lost in your thoughts, you didn’t seem to notice it was a few inches away from you. You swished your tail gently to to it, meaning you meant no harm.  
It swished it’s tail eagerly back to you, you smiled. “Oh thank god..” You finally got out of your vocals.

“Thing… I’ll call you Thing..” You said as you smiled softly again to it. It was apparently proud of the strange name you called it, since it gently nuzzled it’s face in your chest fur, not caring that it’s horn was oh’ so close to your neck.

Once it pulled away from your chest, you sighed in relief not having the beast’s horn so close to your neck, you were suddenly startled as something stabbed into your stomach area, cutting it open in an instant, the blood was once in you was gushing everywhere, your organs spilling out on the floor, making a sick ‘Spat’ sound once it hit the floor. In panic you looked at Thing, it was giving you the same glare it gave you earlier, that glare, Thing’s tail was covered in blood. You froze,” Why weren’t you feeling any pain?” You thought “Maybe it’s a dream?”

You would of said yes, maybe Thing drugged you while you weren’t looking, and you’re having nightmare. But, you kept your eyes on Thing the whole time, and you could feel your blood gushing out of you, and you could still feel your organs on the floor, the poor, cold, blood-covered floor. You looked at Thing again, scanning it’s face for sorrow, or if it had it’s softer expression again, or seeing any trace of mistake plastered on its face.

But, with no adval it had it’s same glare that it had a few minutes ago. “T-thing… Why did you do this..?” You asked softly, no answer. You opened your mouth to say it again, incase it couldn’t hear you, but Thing interrupted you with it’s own speech.

“Silence” Thing replied, it’s voice sounded raspy, like it hurt to communicate. Almost instantly as the beast talked, your vision started fading to black. You tried to say something, anything, but no success. Your vision eventually faded into a solid, crisp, pure black, and you were welcomed into the darkness of sleep.

 

When you woke up, there was an excruciating pain in your waist area. You examined it, it was sewed up very sloppily, like the person who did it was in a rush. You went to touch it, you moved way too fast, your wrist was split open in a instant, the pain stung a little bit, but you were somehow used to it.

Your wrist was finally free of the nail impaling it, only a little blood came gushing out and was now dribbling down your hand soaking your mattered, blood stained fur. You lowered your paw below your head, curiously staring at it. Everything started to slowly come back to you, you heard a low growl in front of you. You perked up, it was that Thing who did this to you.

Rage started to bubble up in your chest, you glared at the beast, and hissed through your clenched teeth, It didn’t affect the emotionless monster. It started walking to you, you unsheathed your claws, ready to swipe at it. It kept getting closer, and closer, you kept making threats to it everytime it got closer to you.

Once Thing got into the same position it did last time, it kept staring at you, motionless. You kept glaring at it, hissing, showing your teeth, puffing up your fur, but nothing worked. It had been a few minutes when it finally stabbed you in the same spot. It was about to slice you open again, but you grabbed it with your freed paw. Digging your claws into its tail, causing blood to start leaking out, it made a loud sound of distress.

Since it was distracted, you swiped at it, causing three claw marks to engrave on its ribcage, Thing moved back, trying to get away, when it tripped over its tail causing it to fall clumsily on it’s back. You chucked at the sight, it was kinda cute. Like a curious kitten tripping over a rug. You shook your head,

“This isn’t the time _IDIOT_!” Since Thing fell on it’s back you decided you had to free yourself, here and now. You held your breath, ready for the pain that was about to be unbearable, you shut your eyes. You shoved your body forward, freeing your hind legs and your other wrist, you fell face flat on the still blood-covered floor. Everything hurt. You tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable, causing your reflex to kick in, you fell down onto the floor.

“No, not yet.. Can’t give up yet..” Suddenly, you felt a presence near you. You slowly looked up, groaning. Thing was standing above you, staring at you with a murderous glare. Thing slowly raised it’s hoof above your back, and just held it there. You buried your head into the ground. “It’s the end…” You sobbed. And slowly raised your head up to thing the last time, sorrow and mercy in your eyes.

“And I can’t do anything about it..”

“Just let me say sorry..” You said with a pleading look in your eyes.

“I-i’m sorry Rue…. I’m sorry JenJen.. I’m sorry Chubily… I’m sorry Louren….I’m sorry everyone… And i’m sorry thing-” You got cut off as Thing smashed down impatiently, soaking its dirty black hoof in your blood, impaling your chest and ribcage, it smashed your heart and lungs in the process too, making a disgusting bone-crushing sound.

You puked out what would of been gallons of blood and some bits of organs, the blood pouring out of your mouth, slowly soaking the floor, the life slowly draining out of your body. Your vision fading more and more each minute, you couldn’t think, you just smiled weakly and let the warm embrace of death slowly take over you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Any criticism is very appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading! : )


End file.
